


Shadow Beings

by Wiccae



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 10:07:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiccae/pseuds/Wiccae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My first Creepypasta based off of a Creepypasta and what happened one night!<br/>I started writing about what happened and then began making up stuff. I'm sure you can tell what is real and fake. ^^</p></blockquote>





	Shadow Beings

I sigh as I stare at the ceiling. Another sleepless night. The only lights in my room come from my surge protector and laptops. I lay there, unmoving. I suddenly get a feeling of dread. Scared, I reach for my protection amulet and hold it close. I decide to slightly open my door, so my dog can come in. I look away, and I hear the door swinging open. I look and see a dark shadowy figure, as soon as my eyes focus on it, its gone. Soon after my dog runs in, he seemed scared, like he had just seen something very scary. I got off of my bed and to hug him, and he ran away. Confused, I grab my "flashlight" which was my DSi XL and followed him. I wish I didn't. I saw the living room full of blood and organs. Bodies draped over the couch, blood splattered on the walls. A truly disturbing sight. In the corner of my eye, I saw that very same figure. This time, his face was covered in blood, he wore a crooked evil smile. His eyes were glowing an ominous red colour. My blood turned cold as he slowly crept closer, giggling louder and louder, Whispering "Come join me." I stood there, frozen in fear. My dog was snarling and growling, ready to strike. In a split second, a high-pitched whining sound was heard, and my dog collapsed, laying in a pool of blood.

 

I just stared at my dog's lifeless body. My worst nightmare was happening right in front of my eyes. I shook in a mixture of rage, grief, and fear. My body didn't know how to respond, to cry, rage and strike the thing that did that, or run away.

 

Soon that thing and I weren't the only ones in the room, it was soon accompanied by other shadow beings. Each one wearing the very same crooked evil smile. Each one of their eyes glowed the very same ominous red colour. Each one creeping closer, and closer, giggling and telling me to join them. I stand there, petrified. A face hovered close to mine, I held my breath as I saw how empty its face is. It was like staring into an empty void that slowly swallowed my soul. I want to look away, but I can't. Its stare was like cement holding me there. It felt like hours, I slowing began to loose feeling in my body, all I felt was coldness. Like I was trapped in a block of ice. My eyes slowly began to close for the last time.

 

...  
...  
...  
Nothing.  
There was nothing.  
I felt nothing, saw nothing, heard nothing.  
I AM nothing.  
I am just a shadow.  
I have joined them.  
Can you hear the giggling?  
Can you feel my icy breath?  
Don't look behind you, I might be there.

**Author's Note:**

> My first Creepypasta based off of a Creepypasta and what happened one night!  
> I started writing about what happened and then began making up stuff. I'm sure you can tell what is real and fake. ^^


End file.
